Bleed I must be dreaming
by Amyescencev
Summary: Songfic. AmyLee diary. Mi historia trata de como yo imagino que debió crearse la cancion "I must be dreaming (Bleed)" de Evanescence. Para el personaje de Chris me inspire en Chris Hemsworth por supuesto jejeje... es mi favorito. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y si gustan pueden dejar sus criticas constructivas claro... Gracias y espero les guste! @Amyescencev


_**"Todos vivimos, todos morimos"**_

Y ahí estaba el, mirándome con sus intensos ojos azules... tan azules como el mar, alto, fornido y con una hermosa sonrisa

**"Hola eh... no es la primera vez que vienes, cierto?"** Creí sonrojarme de la forma en que me miraba **"te conozco?..."** dije

tratando de evadir un poco **"No, no lo creo... es que, te he visto, creo... con tus amigos la otra vez?"** fijo su vista en

los chicos como tratando de recordar **"si, uhm..."** agache la vista hacia la mesa como si mis ojos buscaran el valor para

mirarlo de nuevo **"no quise molestarte es que... uhm"** en cuanto volví la mirada a el, el se rasco la nuca **"mi nombre es**

**Chris y creo que me gustas mucho..."** dijo como esperando una respuesta de mi parte la cual tarde un par de minutos en dar.

Escuche como Tim y Terry comenzaban a molestarme con sus ruidos raros y risitas burlonas, como me hubiera gustado que

Bethie hubiera estado aqui, si no hubiera sido por esa maldita gripe **"Oh... oh... ya uhm..."** sentí como el color volvió a

mis mejillas** "soy..."** y antes de decir mi nombre el lo pronunciaba ante mi asombro **"Amy..."** sonrió contagiandome de una

risita** "...escuche que ellos..."** dijo excusando el que el supiera mi nombre** "puedo sentarme?"** pregunto señalando la silla

a mi lado sin importarle que los demás siguieran con sus bromas. Yo asentí y fue el inicio de todo.

* * *

_Un par de semanas después._

Y si, Chris y yo estamos saliendo y debo decir que me siento feliz... la noche en que lo conocí ni siquiera estaba de

humor porque el idiota de Shawn había vuelto al alcohol, recuerdo haberle colgado el teléfono **"llámame cuando estés sobrio**

**Shawn o... no me llames jamás"**. Con Chris es diferente, el no bebe y no fuma tampoco lo que me hace descubrir que el es

como es y no cambiara a causa de algún vicio.

* * *

_Un mes después._

Mi relación con Chris va viento en popa. Adoro la manera en que me mira y como me abraza, sus brazos a mi alrededor me

brindan la protección que desde hace tiempo buscaba. Ayer ha llegado y me sorprendió con una botella de champagne **"solo**

**llevamos un mes saliendo... pero te amo Amy, eres todo para mi"** fue lo que el dijo antes de besarme, antes de que

terminaramos en la cama haciendo el amor, donde no pude contenerme y expresarle que también lo amaba; sin duda estoy muy

enamorada de el.

* * *

_Tres meses después._

Creo que no había tenido tiempo de escribir cuanto amo a ese hombre. Tim me felicito por la excelente relación que tengo

con Chris **"estas mas inspirada que nunca Amy...",** Will y Troy solo se burlan de mi cuando Chris se presenta en el estudio

o me visita en el backstage de algún concierto, dibujan corazoncitos en el aire y ríen, se ríen mucho de mi. Beth,

ella... supongo que lo resiente tantito, pero como es mi mejor amiga se que esta feliz de que yo estoy feliz y Terry...

Terry no esta muy contento con ésto, no quisiera pensar que son celos pero supongo que el nunca pensó que fuera a llegar a

mudarme con Chris, creo que de verdad no pensaba que mi relación se estuviera tornando a largo plazo.

* * *

_Dos meses después._

Hace una semana que noto algo extraño en Chris, creo que esta en estado de depresión o algo... Cierto día le había

preguntado porque no tiene mas fotos de él que dos que encontré y también pregunte por sus fotos familiares. Cuando

practicábamos sobre nosotros recuerdo que el dijo que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, debió ser ciertamente muy

difícil para él no tener hermanos o familia cercana que lo apoyara, debió ser terrible tener que crecer solo. Ahora me

tiene a mi, yo soy su todo y él es lo que siempre soñé.

* * *

_Dos semanas después._

Después de todo este tiempo juntos, tuve mi primera discusión con Chris y todo gracias a Shawn. No estoy muy segura como

llego el teléfono de esta casa de campo lejos de la civilización que compartimos Chris y yo a manos de Shawn, estoy casi

segura que debió ser alguno de los chicos en el bar, Shawn debió persuadir a alguno invitándole un par de cervezas o que

se yo... como si no pudieran pagarlas ellos mismos.

Ayer Shawn llamó a la casa, Chris contestó para mi mala suerte **"te habla el borracho de tu ex-novio"** dijo claramente

molesto y me aventó el teléfono a la cama. **"Que es lo que quieres Shawn?"** realmente no me interesaba hablar con el, no en

ese instante **"Amy... Amy te extraño, escucha... hace algunas semanas que no pruebo gota de alcohol y estoy dispuesto a**

**dejarlo por ti, vuelve Amy..."**. Al principio no supe que decir y Chris aun estaba en la habitación **"Shawn... estoy con**

**alguien, realmente no pienso volver porque...lo quiero y no voy a dejarlo ok?"** Chris me miro con cierta ira y salio de la

habitación **"Amy, no... es enserio, necesito verte"** la voz de Shawn sonaba suplicante y en efecto estaba sobrio **"Amy te**

**amo...yo se que aun me amas"** y es que yo jamás había dicho que había conocido al amor de mi vida, no hasta que estuve con

Shawn y a pesar de nuestras constantes peleas y discusiones siempre terminábamos juntos de nuevo y tal vez si el dejara el

alcohol, Shawn es otro cuando no esta ebrio. **"Amy?...Amy estas ahi?",** No Shawn... es mejor colgar.

* * *

_Una semana después._

Solo noticias malas me rodean. Se lee en el diario que la inseguridad aumenta en el país, el radio nos dice que se

aproxima un huracán, la TV menciona que han encontrado el cuerpo de una chica perdida hace casi 7 meses; muerta en un

paraje cercano del condado vecino. He dejado de escribir a raíz de que mi inspiración se ha vuelto una pesadilla, hay

problemas en casa desde que Shawn ha vuelto a buscarme. Chris no tenía ningún defecto hasta que Shawn apareció en nuestra

puerta cierto día, obviamente no puede ni verlo... dijo estar completamente celoso por que no esta acostumbrado a

**"compartir a MI chica con ningún tipo, mucho menos con un alcohólico demente".** Trate de explicarle que Shawn es parte ya

de mi pasado, que no se por que insiste en buscarme, pero Chris no escucha razones cuando esta molesto.

Hace un par de días llamaron los chicos con una mala noticia mas. **"Amy... no has visto a Shawn? Llamo su manager, han**

**tratado de localizarlo pero no contesta los teléfonos, no esta en su departamento..."** Hace una semana que estuvo aquí, no

creo haberlo visto antes y ya no me había buscado **"Buscaron de bar en bar?"** dije un tanto sarcástica y Tim se molesto **"es**

**enserio Amy... está desaparecido, creo que ya lo han reportado a las autoridades".**

Al día siguiente salí temprano, necesitaba ir a la ciudad para comprar cosas, necesitaba cereal y algo de leche; el cereal

me trae la inspiracion al piano.

Regresaba cuando la luz y el "bing bing bing" de la gasolina comenzó a sonar así que decidí parar en la gasolinera para

cargar un poco, me extrañó al salir del establecimiento ver estacionada la camioneta de Shawn, si... era la camioneta de

él y no podría equivocarme en reconocerla, había pasado algunos años arriba de la batea recostada junto con él mirando

el cielo en las noches despejadas buscando inspiración para mis canciones. **"Seguramente ha de ir a buscarme de nuevo...**

**que no se atreva"** pensé y comencé a buscarle dentro del establecimiento y afuera pero no lo localice, supe que de no

hacerle saber que no quería verlo de nuevo y echarlo antes de que tocara a nuestra puerta; Chris iba a enfadarse mucho y

no quería una batalla campal. Así que espere por el, a que apareciera pero nunca lo hizo y se hacia tarde así que decidí

irme y enfrentar lo que viniera.

Ya era tarde cuando estacione en la casa, bajé las bolsas de papel llenas de cosas para la despensa... solo un par de

luces se vislumbraban en aquella oscuridad: la del faro del porche y la del pasillo que da al cuarto de huéspedes en la

parte superior de la casa y en el cual a veces Chris solía trabajar en sus asuntos pues contaba con un escritorio mas

grande que el de nuestra habitación.

Cuando entre a la casa fui directo a la cocina y dejé las bolsas sobre la barra de estilo rustico, como era tarde y me

encontraba un poco cansada por el viaje decidí salir de ahí e irme directo a la cama. **"Chris?... ya vine"** grite desde las

escaleras mientras subía bostezando casi en cada peldaño, él no respondió pero confirme por la luz de la habitación de

huéspedes que probablemente era que estaba trabajando y no se molestaría en contestarme así me desgañitara en llamarle.

Entre a la habitación sin siquiera prender la luz, me senté a la orilla de la cama y me quite las botas, posteriormente me

desvestí y me metí en aquel camisón blanco de algodón con aplicaciones en encaje y bordados que me resultaba tan fresco

para noches como esa, deshice la cama y me dispuse a traer a Chris a dormir costara lo que costara, no sin antes ir a

cepillarme los dientes y el cabello para que no se alborotara por la mañana.

Recuerdo caminar por el pasillo y sentir gotas de agua en las plantas de los pies pero continué y abrí la puerta del baño,

prendí la luz y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo: el lavamanos estaba todo manchado de rojo, el suelo blanco de

cerámico se había teñido en partes con lo que bien podría ser pintura y que desde luego no lo era, y no lo era porque voltee

de inmediato a ver aquel pasillo de madera las pisadas que yo había dejado eran de sangre, era definitivamente sangre. Me

llene de miedo al ver que aquella estela roja conducía al cuarto de huéspedes, que la manija y el borde inferior también

se habían teñido de rojo; sin embargo me aproxime porque él estaba ahí... era Chris, el hombre al que amaba y no podía ni

por un instante dejarlo ahí sobre todo si estaba herido o... alguien lo había lastimado.

Abrí la puerta con cautela, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar y en efecto, lo que había tras la puerta y se podía

admirar con la luz de la luna que de lleno iluminaba al interior de la habitación: Chris estaba de pie, su camiseta al

igual que el piso del baño se encontraba mancillada de sangre, sus manos se habían vuelto de color rojo y en una de ellas

sostenía ese cuchillo de cocina que había perdido días antes. Los fluidos en mi helaron mi ser al ver el cuerpo sin vida

de Shawn delante de Chris quien lo miraba serio, perdido, enojado; de pronto se posaron sobre mi "ve a la cama Amy... ya

paso todo" dijo para mi asombro y con una calma realmente sorprendente, mi respiración se tornó pesada y lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas

al suelo, rodaron hasta confundirse con la plasta de sangre en la que estaba parada.

**"Ve a la cama!"** grito él enfurecido y yo salí de mis pensamientos huyendo hacia la habitación y sin mas me acosté, me

acosté dándole la espalda a la puerta donde lejos al final del pasillo se dibujaba su silueta oscura. Mi cabeza daba

vueltas y miles de pensamientos me invadieron: **Como podría pretender que no vi aquello que el escondía tan cuidadosamente?**

**Como el chico que yo amaba le había arrebatado la vida a Shawn?** Yo lo vi, lo vi sangrar y ahora estoy aquí muerta de

miedo... y de amor a temor había una gran distancia y le temí, le temo... Lo escuché venir a la habitación, entrar

silenciosamente en la cama, sentí escalofríos al escuchar su respiración tan cerca; él poso su mano en mi brazo,

húmeda y manchada y yo cerré los ojos que me escurrían en lagrimas y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar al escucharlo decir **"no es**

**lo que tu piensas, no es lo que parece que es... todos vivimos y todos morimos"** como si eso fuera justificación suficiente para lo que

acababa de hacer. Sentí que me apretaba, me apretaba fuerte el brazo.

**"Esto no puede ser real, es solo mi imaginación... debo estar soñando"** pensaba, pensaba... pensaba, lo pensé hasta

cansarme y hasta que de un sobresalto escuche mi nombre tan de cerca y tan fuerte que abrí los ojos **"Amy!...".** Luz... y la cara

asustada de Terry **"Amy que demonios?!...estabas teniendo una pesadilla?!"** me incorporé aventando la mano de él que me

sostenia fuerte en el brazo, me limpie las marcas de sangre imaginarias y las lagrimas que al dormir había derramado. Tim se

acerco a mi consternado y se sentó en el sillón a mi lado **"hey... fue solo una pesadilla"** dijo poniéndome una mano en la

espalda...

**"No... fue... es una canción, maldita sea! es una canción!..."** dije enfurecida por lo retorcido de mi inspiración y me levante por mi cuaderno

y comencé a escribir mi pesadilla, palabra por palabra aun llena de temor **"Maldita imaginación! maldita maldita seas! Mira que darme un **

**novio asesino y matar a mi ex... sureputamadre!"**


End file.
